Portable electronic devices (such as gaming devices, smart phones, tablets, phablets, media players, digital assistants, electronic book reader devices, or the like consumer electronic devices, wearable devices and so on) are becoming increasingly popular. It is generally known that the contents present in various applications in the electronic devices can be shared through Bluetooth, Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), messenger or social media websites. The content in the applications has to be selected for sharing the selected content. For example, in a gallery application, image(s) has to be selected and the selected images are shared.
In order to share content distributed among multiple applications in the electronic device, the content has to be selected from each application. This requires a user to undergo an extensive number of steps. More particularly, when a large number of contents have to be shared then the user has to undergo multiple steps to separately select content in each application available at different locations which may become cumbersome and time consuming for the user thereby decreasing the overall user experience.
In the conventional systems and methods, the user is busy performing their daily tasks, and if the user is migrating from one electronic device to another electronic device then, it will be a tedious job to transfer backup data such as images, videos, messages, contacts, documents, or the like to another electronic device. The conventional systems and methods do not provide an ability to the user to select list of data items to be transferred.